polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Egyptball
Missr (Standard Arabic) Massr (Egyptian Arabic)|caption = CATS ARE IS OF HAYA! CATS IS OF THE HUBB!!!!|reality = Arab Republic of Egypt|government = The Great Pharaoh El Sissi Unitary semi-presidential republic|language = Arabic|capital = Cairoball|religion = Islam (main) Christianity Atheismball|image = Egypt.jpg|type =Semitic Coptic|founded = 28 February, 1922|predecessor = |intospace = Yes|friends = Jordanball Syriaball Moroccoball Sudanball all Arabs in general Indiaball Franceball (we still love yuo though...) Italyball (when not fascists) Russiaball Greeceball (both into rich history) Cyprusball Armeniaball Chinaball Japanball (because why not) South Koreaball Ended North Korea's relationship UKball Israelcube (mostly) USAball Indonesiaball Hungaryball Latviaball|enemies = ISISball (we came up with the name ISIS millenia ago you frauds) Qatarball (Oily fucks) Turkeyball (recently) Israelcube (sometimes only) Dad Iranball|likes = CATS, Arabs, being Muslim, its own history, owning the Suez canal, pyramids, sand, camels, hot desert weather, revolution, spring, Astronomy, Literature, Mathematics, Medicine, peace, Freedom And independence, Freedom of Speech, and cats again,Adel imam.|hates = Muslims brotherhood, countries trying to steal Suez canal, traitorous Arabs, stolen Egyptian artifacts (GIB BACK CULTURE), war, countries that of want Egyptball clay (points at Israelcube, UKball, Franceball), ISIS fighters, Terrorists destroying its Embassies, Israel´s Appearance, Gaza being Bombed by Israel, Bad Dictators, Mubarak (Remove Pharaoh!!!!)|notes = Overpopulated|status = Alive with canal!, OPENINGS ANOTHER CANAL (pls don't invade)|personality = Unstable, moody, very inteligent, bipolar: he/she is sometimes happy kebab and sometimes depressed remnant of lost great empire|military = القوات المسلحة المصرية|bork = Pyramid Pyramid|food = Taamia and koftaa|affiliation = |onlypredecessor = United Arab Republicball|predicon = Syria}} Egyptball is a countryball in North Africa and the west of the Middle East. They can into rich history and Arab Spring. He has Bipolar Disorder where he is sometimes happy kebab and sometimes depressed remnant of lost great empire, he could into building very tall pyramids and enslaving kosher. Obsessed with cats. Nowadays he is 90% kebab and can into removings of kosher and foreskin. He is of mostly desert, but very territorial. Egyptball and Israelcube both fought over a piece of desert clay sand but they did peace and ended the war, and Egyptball took clay ended the war. Always REVOLUTION TIME when on period (female version), obsessed with cats. Summarized History: The history of Egyptbal'l '''has been of long and rich, due to the flow of the Nile river, with its fertile banks and delta. Its rich history also comes from its native inhabitants and outside influence. Much of Egyptball ancient history was a mystery until the secrets of ancient Egyptball hieroglyphs were deciphered with the discovery and help of the Rosetta Stone. The Great Pyramid of Giza is the only one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World still standing. The Lighthouse of Alexandria, one of the other Seven Wonders, is gone. The Library of Alexandria was the only one of its kind for centuries. Human settlement in Egyptball dates back to at least 40,000 BC with Aterian tool manufacturing. Ancient Egyptball civilization coalesced around 3150 BC with the political unification of Upper and Lower Egyptball under the first pharaoh of the First Dynasty, Narmer. Predominately native Egyptball rule lasted until the end of the Late Period in 332 BC. In 332 BC, Macedonian ruler Alexander the Great conquered Egyptball and established the Hellenistic Ptolemaic Kingdomball, whose first pharaoh was one of Alexander's former generals, Ptolemy I Soter. The Ptolemies had to fight native rebellions and were involved in foreign and civil wars that led to the decline of the kingdom and its final annexation by Rome. The death of Cleopatra ended the nominal independence of Egyptball resulting in Egyptball becoming one of the many provinces of the Roman Empireball Roman rule in Egyptball (including Byzantineball) lasted from 30 BC to 641 AD. After the Islamic conquest of Egyptball, parts of Egyptball became provinces of successive Caliphatesball and other Muslim dynasties: Rashidun Caliphate (632-661),Umayyad Caliphateball (661–750), Abbasid Caliphateball (750-909), Fatimid Caliphateball (909-1171), Ayyubid Sultanateball (1171–1260), and the Mamluk Sultanateball of Egyptball (1250-1517). In 1517, Ottomanball sultan Selim I captured Cairo, absorbing Egyptball into the Ottoman Empireball . Egyptball remained entirely Ottoman until 1867, except during Franceball occupation from 1798 to 1801. Starting in 1867, Egyptball became a nominally autonomous tributary state called the Khedivate of Egyptball . However, Khedivate Egyptball fell under Britishball control in 1882 (Egyptball: evil britain can't of take my canal and clay!!!!) following the Anglo-Egyptianball War. After the end of World War I and following the Egyptball Revolution of 1919, the Kingdom of Egyptball was established. While a ''de facto independent state, the United Kingdomball retained control over foreign affairs, defense, and other matters. British occupation lasted until 1954, with the Anglo-Egyptianball agreement of 1954. The modern Republic of Egyptball was founded in 1953, and with the complete withdrawal of Britishball forces (Egyptball: finally I am 100% independent ) from the Suez Canal (Egyptball: mine canal, problem UKball & Franceball ? ) in 1956, it marked the first time in 2,300 years that Egyptball was both fully independent and ruled by native Egyptianballs . Pharaoh President Gamal Abdel Nasser (pharaoh president from 1956 to 1970) introduced many reforms and created the short-lived United Arab Republicball (with Syriaball ). His terms also saw the Six Day War and the creation of the international Non-Aligned Movement. His successor, Anwar Sadat (pharaoh president from 1970 to 1981) changed Egypt's trajectory, departing from many of the political, and economic tenets of Nasserism, re-instituting a multi-party system, and launching the Infitah economic policy. He led Egyptball in the Yom Kippur War of 1973 to regain Egyptball's Sinai Peninsula (Egyptball: STOP OF TRYING OF TAKING MY CANAL & CLAY, PLEASE, REALLY OF TIRED), which Israel had occupied since the Six-Day War of 1967. This later led to the Egyptball– Israelcube Peace Treaty. Recent Egyptball history has been dominated by events following nearly thirty years of rule by former pharaoh president Hosni Mubarak. In 2011, Egyptball underwent a revolution ( aka a country being on period ) that deposed Mubarak and resulted in the first democratically elected pharaoh president in Egyptianball history (Egyptball: I can into democracy !!!!), Mohamed Morsi. Unrest after the 2011 revolution and related disputes led to the 2013 Egyptball coup d'état. Friends * Greeceball - We both have rich history and he is Orthodox Christian.and we both hate turkey * Sudanball - brother... * South Sudanball - nephew/my brother's son... * Israelcube - evil brother (tried to of takings mine clay and Senai and also of killings me), although he keeps Gazaball in check for me... * Jordanball - Best Friend. Bros for life. * Panamaball - Canal brothers. BUT MY CANAL IS BETTER! * Russiaball - of helping me, relationship since lonk time, has built her a monument of our relationship, helped me when of was of being attacked. * USAball - He helped me against Franceball and UKball, I of thank he is of helped MINE CANAL!! * Ancient Egyptball - Mother! Have a troubled relationship with her due to current hatred of Egyptian Paganismball, but is still of my blood. Thanks for the monuments so I can be into tourism monies. I get very mad when UKball takes her artifacts. * Indonesiaball - I am the first recognizer of his independence, We also the founder of Non Aligned Movement, Our Leader is Best prend too.. * Japanball - We're cat lover. * Coptball - Christian brother. Don't always get along with him, but we live side by side. * Mongoliaball - We have the same fate. Enemies * UKball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ AND GIB BACK MY ARTIFACTS AND CULTURE ! * Franceball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ! but gib plane * Sudanball - Hala'ib is mine, Bir Tawil is his! Also a menace. * Turkeyball - Stop supporting of Muslim Brotherhood! Ottoman menace!!! * Ethiopiaball -STOP STEALING RIVER! * Israelcube - PIGDOG ATTACKING ME AND MY BROTHER " palestineball" !!!But thanks for removing gaza. * Gazaball - REMOVE! * ISISball - GET OUT OF SINAI YUO TERRORIST SCUM! YUO BOMB MY COPTIC CHURCH IN ISKANDARIYAH AT APRIL 2017!!! COPTIC ORTHODOXY FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!! AND REMEMBER, DONT USE 'ISIS' IN YUOR FUCKING NAME, CAUSE ISIS IS THE NAME OF A GODESS IN MY MYTHOLOGY!!!!!!!!!!! How to draw Draw Egyptball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of this red, white and black # Draw in the white stripe the coat of arms of Egypt using this colour # Draw the eyes, and eventually a fez, and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Egyptian.png Evilegyptball.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg QTxNZI5.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera Mundi new.png Comics FSE2A7f.png WB5PJAU.png b6vDSvg.png TSv9dGd.png 'rNJcfeY.png Egypt.png aLlJirq.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg 1BUs9aG.png Suez_1956.png|Suez canal WOwDEQS.png vulEaYO.png 2xxrKHP.png TC8UPmK.png NLgkwzk.png C8X0qFp.png Gods_of_Egypt.png Egyptian_Paganismball-0.png GNseylU.png Where in the world is Egypt?.png Egyptbal l.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Pmix_clásica.png Egypt card.png VoNkUek.png Snow in Egypt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png zh:埃及球 Category:Africa Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:D8 Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Egyptball Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:Desert Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Regional Power Category:Three lines Category:Former British Colonies Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:N-11 Category:CIVETS Category:Serb Remover Category:Arabian African Category:Pro Palestine Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:African Category:MENA Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Developing countryball Category:Women rights removers Category:North Africa Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former Italian Colonies Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Sharia Category:Arab Lover Category:Coptic speaking countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Egyptian Arabic speaking countryball Category:Football Category:Countryballs of the Middle East Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Us allies Category:USA allies Category:ISIS Removers